Round Robin: Snap Shot
by L.T. Sapphire
Summary: Life sucks and you know it, but how often do you get an opportunity like that? But then again, that's not exactly what you wanted to do with your life was it?


**Note: **This story is a round robin. Shizuka Ishimaru has challenged writer's with this plot: Kagome needs a job and her friend Miroku offers her a job as a Play Boy magazine model. One day Inuyasha and Miroku are arguing and Sesshoumaru walks in accdidently seeing Kagome's picture. Thus the usual curious the cat syndrome hit Sesshoumaru, or however you want it and Kagome and Sesshoumaru eventually gets together… yada yada. Now… to make it interesting. Writer's are welcome to join in just visit this site for more detailes: www(dot)16(dot)freebb(dot)com/shizukaishimaru/

This is of course the first chapter. I may or may not continue with it on my own, that has yet to be determined. However, please remember to visit the site. If not to write then become an active member and help with future fanfiction projects.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Round Robin: Snapshot  
****Chapter One by L.T. Sapphire**

"Cosecant's reciprocal function is sine, and sine is Y over R…" Kagome drifted off and stared at the calculus review assigned to her on first day into college. Random formulas drifted meaninglessly as she tried remember her high school classes in trigonometry. It wasn't working.

Most of her things weren't unpacked yet. When she arrived last week she and her mom were doing last minute scheduling adjustments, sight seeing, and just moving all her things to University of Southern California. She had just transferred from Tokyo University. She was originally wait-listed for Southern, but when the second semester opened began an offering opened and she promptly signed up. Now she was regretting it.

"I really should have waited," Kagome groaned. She was sprawled on her bed with her book open and a pencil twirling loosely around her fingers. Boxes were still lying around the room. It was a double occupancy, but her roommate has yet to arrive. So, she just tossed her stuff here and there. Clothes were tossed haphazardly on the other bed and her shoes lying menacingly waiting to trip its next victim.

A digital clock was placed on the night table between the two beds and blinking "12:00" constantly. Being too lazy to set the clock Kagome relied on her watch and hoped that she would some how manage to wake up before ten for her first class. She sighed and continued working on her assignment, cursing her immune system that just called in for a vacation during high school. Needless to say she was out quite often for colds, bronchitis, pneumonia, and every thing else including chicken pox and measles! She was fifteen when she received the chicken pox, _who the heck gets chicken pox in high school, anyways?_ she thought angrily.

It seemed her health had returned to her half way through her senior year and she had managed pass all her required classes to graduate. Her GPA was a somewhere along he lines of a B minus, but she managed to get into college with her attendance record so that was alright with her. However, even though she passed she didn't take all the courses she had wanted during high school. Her original intention was to take as many AP courses as possible and jump into her major quickly.

Of course that didn't turn out how she wanted. She was stuck taking biology, world history, and of course calculus. She wasn't enjoying this one bit. Not one bit, and if she could she would probably take her seventy dollar calc book and chuck it. Really really far. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to shoot herself. There was a program at her school for anyone in the top twenty percentile to go to any community college he or she wanted for two years free.

'From there I could have gotten an job, made some more money and _then_ come here and just go straight the Keck, but no, of course not I just _had_ to leave right away.' Kagome decided to sleep and just finish the other half of the review tomorrow. She shut off the lights and shoved her book to the floor with her notebook and pencil then planted her self under the sheets.

That was when the phone rang. It was a muffled sound from somewhere in her mass pile of clothes on the other bed. She dove quickly into it to find the phone. She managed to knock over much of the articles piled on her bed before she found the phone. She pressed the talk button in mid ring and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome!"_

Kagome pulled the receiver away from her ear when she heard thunderous call of her name. "Hi Souta," it was her brother. "What's up?"

Her brother sounded panicked as he stuttered around. She was growing worried as her brother started cursing, his voice was staggered from the large amounts of air he was inhaling.

"Slow down, I have no idea what you're saying!"

"_It's grandpa!"_

Now she was panicked, "What about him? What's going on?"

_  
"He's in the hospital, he had a heart attack the doctors say he has Coro_… _Coro, I dunno! disease or whatever in the veins or _whatever_! He needs surgery!" _

Kagome blanked, there was no way in the world that her family could pay for any sort of surgery. Guilt shot through her spine and crashed head first into her conscience; all of the money that was saved up was used while she was ill in high school to pay for tutors and doctor visits. Her college tuition is being paid off loans and scholarships. The scholarships were to finish off her liberal things and the loans were for her years spent in Keck School of Medicine. "Okay, calm breathe Souta what exactly is he diagnosed for?"

_  
"I don't know! Gah! Mom!"_ There was a bit of fumbling and muttering in the background as the phone switched users.

_  
"Hello? Kagome? Sweetheart, relax he's been diagnosed to Coronary Artery Disease the insurance can cover this."_

'Not likely,' she thought. "They're doing a bypass? They have to be, the insurance won't cover all of it! There's at least ten thousand more dollars that our insurance won't cover. I'll send you the money."

Her mom flatly refused her offer calmly but Kagome was persistent. For several long minutes Kagome tried to reason with her mom. _I can get a job for the next two years and just use the money I loaned for the surgery._ "Mom! Relax, I'll get a job for a couple years it's fine! It's not like I'm studying pre-med now!" She could see her mom chewing on her lower lip and her eyes glaring at the poor wall by the pay phone she was using. Kagome continued to coax her mom into allowing her to send money, until she finally caved in. "Great Mom, I'll send you some in the morning okay? Don't over work yourself. Yeah, okay. Love ya. Ahh, wait let me talk with Souta."

"Hey Souta?"

"_Yeah?"_ He seemed calmer now.

"Knowing Mom, she's going to do something stupid."

"_Like your one to talk."_

"Shut up. Just do it."

"_I can try I don't think she'll listen if tries to get a job or something."_

"Just make, sure. Good luck, Love ya."

"_Love ya, see ya."_

Kagome hung up the phone. Her mind whirled with thoughts of her family back home. I feeling of guilt and helplessness flooded her spin. Her legs staggered as she tried to walk. She stumbled over to her bed without falling completely. She wasn't sure where or how she was going to get a high paying job to pay for college and the surgery. She was afraid she wouldn't, she'd have to pull out of school. If her mom found out she'd take up another job. Her health wasn't exactly the best either. Since Kagome's father had died, Kagome's mother's health had steadily declined. Working double shifts and taking another job to support the family. Though, even with such a burden she managed to prepare lunches, cook full meals three times a day, and drive frequently to the doctors.

Her mom was absolutely brilliant, and Kagome loved her very much. That's why Kagome told Souta to keep an eye on her. She was a brilliant actress too, able to play off anything at will. The ability to manipulate her children to do her bidding could put the slickest con man in New York City to shame. Back in the day her mom was in drama and played many a leads in musicals. Kagome didn't exactly inherit the singing ability. However, she could easily play through any of Bach's _Inventions_ from memory on piano.

Kagome crawled under the sheets with a heavy heart. She spent most of the night staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. She was determined to find a job, but doubt's shadow grew inconspicuously slowly gnawing away at her confidence. Eventually she slept. Her dreams were filled with dismal possibilities one after the other. The next morning she remembered none of it.


End file.
